1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package with a circuit substrate, and more particularly to a sink type electrical connector with L-shaped frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package with a circuit substrate disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,651 issued to Yeh on Dec. 8, 2009 includes an insulative housing and a retaining arrangement enclosing the insulative housing. The retaining arrangement includes a stiffener fixed on the circuit substrate, a clip pivotally mounted to the stiffener for retaining the electronic package and a lever pivotally mounted to the stiffener. The electrical connector is mounted on the circuit substrate and the electronic package is assembled on the insulative housing. The electrical connector has a complicated and high configuration not meeting needs of small and thin electronic equipments.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.